Rainy Season
by inlovewithshizaya
Summary: It's the rainy season and while Izaya is lost in his thoughts he realizes he's feeling a bit under the weather.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara! It belongs to the brilliant mind of Ryohgo Narita.

* * *

 **Rainy Season**

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The rainy season finally arrived in Tokyo, it was a true downpour. One of those days were you just wanted to stay in bed or do nothing at all. Well for normal people at least. Izaya Orihara was another case. He loved the rain. While all of his beloved humans would run and try to hide from the falling water droplets, he would lazily walk through them making a happy twirl here and there. Right now, the raven haired boy was sitting in his class not even listening to the ramblings of his English teacher. While his mind drifted back to yesterday's event.

Even thought that stupid monster hates the humid rainy season, he still had let himself be pissed of by "the flea" and chased him through the pouring rain till dark. To think that Shizu-chan hated his guts enough to forget about everything else beside him just so that he can try to kill him makes Izaya both extremely happy and sad. He didn't lie saying he hates the brute. In fact, it really was the truth. Well at least half of it. He hated him for the fact, that Shizuo hated him from the very start. He hadn't even gotten a chance from the blonde. Just a simple "You're pissing me off". What a nice thing to say to someone you didn't even know. At least the blonde thought of him one way or another. That's all that matters, right?

Sighing, his reddish brown eyes wandered towards the window looking outside. The sports field of Raijin Academy spotted several puddles, their surfaces relentlessly distorted from the falling droplets. As he watched the never ending ripples on the water he could feel the pain of this morning's headache beginning to creep back into his temples.

"Stupid pain killers, already losing their effect." he thought sighing deeply. Well it shouldn't be long till school day ends, starting the long awaited weekend, so he gazed over the clock hanging in the classroom. As he tried to make out the time his vision swayed, and he looked hazily over. "Damn. Don't tell me I'm getting sick." He cursed through his mind, rubbing the bridge of his nose, trying to clear his eyesight. Needless to say, it didn't help a bit.

"Maybe playing in the rain with that dumb brute wasn't such a good idea." the raven guessed. Having gotten to this point, he was starting to realize that he might actually be feeling quite poorly. A slight shiver ran through his body and he could feel a small lump forming in his throat. Izaya frowned. He couldn't afford to collapse here. Not while being in the same room as a certain bleached, overly strong protozoan.

"Wonderful. Just wonderful. Hopefully the brute is feeling as shitty as I am." With that hope in mind he glanced back several seats to look at the blond abomination called, Shizuo Heiwajima. The blond had a big frown on his face and there was something else in the way he looked at the moment, but in his current state the smaller male couldn't quite put a finger on it. Only after the blonde raised one of his brows, Izaya realized this look was directed at him. His glazed red eyes were locked with gold-brown ones. Shizuo was starring right back at him. As realization hit him, he hurriedly looked away only to have several black dots invade his vision. With his left hand he quickly steadied his head, blinking several times to clear his eyesight. Happy with the fact it worked.

"Fuck.", he thought. "His stupid stare aside, Shizu-chan looked pretty healthy to me. Is he even too stupid to catch a simple cold?" Again his vision began to swim and for the first time he realized that he was really drowsy.

"Orihara-kun?" The voice of his teacher snapped him out of his daze. The old man was looking directly at Izaya, clearly waiting for something. "Y-yes?" he answered cursing himself over the soreness in his voice. His teacher began speaking again.

"I thought you could read the next paragraph, but you look a bit pale. Are you okay? Maybe you should rest in the infirmary." Izaya slowly shook his head. "No, I'm good. I'll read the paragraph." he said denying the truth. As he took his textbook, to read it in front of the class he made to stand up, only to have the world starting to spin. With a loud clatter his textbook fell to the ground and while the lights faded out, Izaya prepared himself for a rather painful impact. Instead he could feel something warm around him. He opened his eyes a bit to see someone looming over him. He couldn't clearly see who it was, only that this someone had blonde hair… Nah! It couldn't be. Dismissing the stupid idea of Shizu-chan holding him in a warm embrace, he let himself be taken by darkness.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

When he came too, he was beneath a heavy pile of blankets making it hard to breathe. There also was a damp cloth on his forehead which he took off and dropped it heartlessly on the floor. He still felt drowsy and even though there were so many blankets on top of him, he couldn't help but feeling cold even though his face was feeling quite hot. What a strange combination. After shifting his eyes around a bit, he recognized being in his own apartment. When he entered high school he moved into his own flat, 'cause it's easier getting from and to school from there rather than his parents house. But right now he couldn't remember leaving school and going home. Even so there was some vague sense of being carried on someone's back. Shaking his head, he dismissed the thought of it being Shizu-chan.

"Stop dreaming, Izaya. He hates your guts." he berated himself. But still… He couldn't help think back on the face he made at school staring at him. On one hand this was humiliating, but he couldn't deny that there was some part of him that felt tenderly about this. "Tch. As if…" he murmured. The only reason the protozoan would carry him on his back would be to dump him in a garbage bin or even to throw him in the ocean if he knew that Izaya couldn't swim.

Turning to the side and curling up into a small ball beneath the heavy pile lying on top of him, he spotted a green backpack leaning against the wall beside the door. Immediately he recognized it as one of Shizu-chan's belongings.

"So the brute really carried me here…" he mumbled sadly to himself. Surely he had only done it out of pity. No, even better. He had done it just to see him suffer. Yeah. That must be the reason. Izaya couldn't help but thought about what a disgrace he was. He collapsed in school. Having displayed such pathetic weakness not only in front of his beloved/hated monster but even in front of the entire class… He couldn't be more ashamed. But to top it all, his sworn enemy who really loathes his entire being, and whom he had a secret crush on, although he would never openly admit to it, carried him home. How can he ever regain his godly pride? As his thoughts raced around all those things he felt his eyelids grow heavy again, so he decided to lie facedown burying himself in the cushions. Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps coming closer to his door and stopping there. Izaya quickly turned around facing the other direction. After a brief silence the door opened and closed again. The footsteps came closer and closer until he could feel the mattress sink in on one side. Cautions of the others presence, the raven haired looked over his shoulder only to look at the others back. It was indeed Shizuo Heiwajima, his supposed nemesis.

The blonde mop of a head turned to face him. For the second time that day, a delicious looking caramel-like brown met from the fever moistened rusty crimson. There was an eerie silence between them while they studied each others features, trying to guess what the other was thinking. Izaya couldn't help a smirk gracing his lips. The protozoan didn't the least bit look concerned or worried about the "louse's" condition. Not even for an inch. His face was strained with anger.

"Ha ha" The raven let out a short angry laugh. "Should have known you're here to finish me off." he whispered angrily turning away from the blonde. If Izaya had remained gazing at him he would have seen the slight confusion ghosting over the others face. "What's that? Ya' still half asleep or just delirious from your fever? I didn't bring you here to kill you, stupid Flea." The blond sighed. "I made you some soup. Try eating it. Oh, but before that you should take some medicine." Shizuo tried to reach over the bedside table to get some of the medicine he laid out there earlier, but Izaya caught his wrist in his hand.

"Stop it. What are you trying to pull here? Why are you helping me? You despise me" The raven didn't look him in the eyes; he couldn't bring himself to do it. "Damn fever. Making me feel all weak and mushy." his mind cursed.

"Why didn't you stay at home when you're burning up?" was the first thing out of the blonde's mouth. Izaya's eyes widened in surprise If he didn't know any better he would say the others voice sounded more concerned than angry, it sounded even… caring… Somehow, that made him really angry. Sure there was a time when Izaya longed for Shizuo to care about him as much as Izaya cared for that brute, but this was a stupid short lived dream, he had buried it shortly after even coming up with it.

"Oh! Shut up, Shizuo! Will ya'?!" he snapped ignoring his dry throat and the fact he called the other by his real name. He wanted to stop himself, but somehow the words just flowed out of him. "It's not like you care or so. I bet you're even happy you chased me through the cold rain yesterday, so that I'm feeling like shit right now. Go on! Laugh your stupid ass off! Punch me to oblivion or whatever you're here for but just do it already and then FUCK OFF!" The last sentence left him in a high pitch. His throat burned like hell, a wild coughing fit taking over. It even put a tear to his eyes. "It's only the fever and the aching cough, nothing else." his mind reassured him. Deep down he knew he was being bitchy and cranky, but he couldn't help it. There were things he had to let out once and for all. After ending his coughing fit and taking a few deep breaths to regain his composure he could see the blonde opening his mouth only to be silenced again.

"I don't WANT and I don't NEED you here! You don't even LIKE me, so-"He couldn't finish his sentence because this time it was the blonde who silenced him. Not by shouting or arguing with him. No, he just simply sealed their lips together. It was a simple, innocent, lingering touch of lips. At first he was confused. Like, really confused, but when he could feel the wet muscle lick over his lower lip he couldn't help giving in to the kiss only to soon after push the blonde away from him, rolling on his side to start another coughing fit.

While he was coughing the lungs out of his chest the blonde stroked his back with one hand, while reaching for a glass of water from the nightstand with the other. After regaining a bit of himself he took the glass sipping slowly at the soothing liquid. After finishing it, the blond took the glass and placed it back on the nightstand before pulling the smaller one into his chest, wrapping his arms around him and laying his chin on top of the raven coloured locks.

"What was that for, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked the brute not sure anymore if he should be happy or angry. He could feel the other tightening his grip on him which he answered with him fisting the white shirt of the school uniform the other was wearing, face buried in Shizuo's chest. Come to think of it. He was still in his own school uniform…

"I don't LIKE you." the blonde said nearly whispering. Izaya couldn't help laughing at that. "If you're trying to cut me off air, a simple cushion to my face would have the same if not the most effect." he scoffed trying to push the blonde away from him. But the other didn't let go. "I don't like you." he said again. "You know. I heard you the first time. No, need to repeat yourself." the raven sighed putting on a false smile.

"I don't like you." Shizuo repeated like a broken record still holding the flea tight to his chest. Izaya dropped his smile, collecting all of his remaining strength to push the other so he could at least scowl at his face. "I got it! I'm not deaf! You hate my guts and I hate yours! What do you want from me?!" he shouted.

"You!" the blonde shouted back. Dumbstruck, Izaya couldn't help but gape at the other. "Hah?!" The blonde's face began to flush as his eyes locked with the ravenette's.

"I know this must sound crazy… No, IS crazy… but I never really hated you. Sure, at first I thought so and you're constantly pissing me off, but… I think… I love you…" he grew more silent with each sentence until he buried his face in the smaller ones shoulder. Izaya's mind processed what it had heard just know until a small smile graced his features. With every second the smile grew wider and wider on his now not only from the fever reddened face. "Okay." he whispered. Shizuo looked up raising a brow at the flea's smiling face. "What?"

"Okay." he repeated his smile nearly one of his devilish grins now but still holding something genuine. "You think you love me, and I knew from the very start that I'm in love with you so… okay." Shizuo's eyes grew the size of plates. "You mean…" Izaya nodded. "Yeah. You can have me, but only if I can have you. It's an equivalent trade." he said nuzzling himself closer to his brute. "Equi-what?" he frowned.

"It means gaining something the same worth as the thing you're giving." Izaya explained tiredly feeling his exhaustion coming back. "Oh." The blonde exclaimed before grinning broadly. "I can live with that." Lying Izaya back down and tucking him under the blankets he stood up, although before Shizuo was able to leave, the flea grabbed his sleeve. "Where are you going?" His voice sounded tired.

"Home." "Stay." The blonde sat back on the bed brushing a few strands off the raven's face. He really looked tired now. "I'm only going home to grab a few things and tell my parents. I already planned on staying over to nurse you back to health. You're way to silent and docile being sick. It's kinda creepy." he told Izaya before leaning down kissing his forehead. Izaya smiled tiredly, letting go of the blonde's sleeve. „Really? I thought I'm being kind of bitchy."

"That also." The blond took the plate of soup he brought earlier. It had already gone cold. "I'm gonna warm that up for you when I'm back. Take your medicine and sleep." he said standing up. Doing as he was told he took his medicine before curling up under the covers. Happily going to sleep, knowing the next time he opens his eyes again a blond brute would be right next to him. Yeah, he really loves the rainy season.

 **THE END**


End file.
